enterprisingengine93fandomcom-20200214-history
Ivo Hugh
Ivo Hugh *'Number:' SR 7 *'First Appearance:' Dodge (remastered version cameo), Pigeon Hunting *'Friends:' Spitzer, Skarloey, Duke, Peter Sam, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Rusty, Duncan, Freddie, Mighty Mac, Luke, Millie, The Thin Controller, Mr. Hugh *'Enemies:' Humphrey, Bertram *'Voice Actor:' MrAwesomeTrainz Ivo Hugh is the youngest member of the Skarloey Railway Fleet. Bio Ivo Hugh was named in honor of Mr. Hugh for his years of outstanding service. He is a brand new engine and is still learning his way around. Ivo Hugh was once enlisted to take a load of fireworks for a special celebration, but some pigeon hunters open fired on his excursion by mistake and set the fireworks sky-high. The sky was lit up with a marvelous spectacle, and Spitzer the Crane, marveling at the accident from afar, believes to this day that Ivo Hugh set off the fireworks on purpose to make him happy. To this day, the two are very good friends. In an attempt to rescue some displaced passengers during a violent windstorm, Ivo Hugh braved his first cyclone by taking an emergency run from the top station. Stranded due to an explosion caused by some fuel containers, Ivo Hugh was dangling in a calamity of wind and fire until Skarloey came to his rescue! Ivo Hugh is quite fond of Duke's stories, often urging the old engine to share some of his experiences with him as much as possible. During a summer celebration, he and Peter Sam insisted Duke make a speech for all the engines. During a busy day at the Blue Mountain Quarry, Ivo Hugh was blocked by Humphrey, much to his chagrin! During the auditions for Hamlet, Ivo Hugh was very confused about which play was being put on! Persona Ivo Hugh is thoughtful, selfless, and delightfully innocent. He does his best to make others happy and marvels at the thoughtful prowess of his elders (however misguided they may actually be!) He is always seen with a cheerful smile on his face and has a genuine love of life. Ivo Hugh is kind-hearted engine who occasionally makes mistakes, but vies endlessly to make the Skarloey Railway a joyous place for all. Ivo Hugh is the only engine to befriend Spitzer, a rather grumpy crane that works at Ember Gorge. Appearances *'Season 1:' Dodge (remastered version cameo), The Old Warrior (cameo) *'Season 2:' Two Hearts Burn Together (cameo), Pigeon Hunting, Scot-free (cameo), Mavis and the Tornado, Rosie (cameo), Just Another Wild Goose Chase, Rock-Star (cameo), Blunderbuss (cameo), Luke and Millie's Blue Mountain Adventure, All the World's a Stage, Swashbuckler, Thomas and the Fortune Teller *'Season 3:' This Too Shall Pass (cameo), Chivalry is Dead (cameo), Break My Stride (cameo) *'Web Clips:' Gina gives Percy some pointers - Meet the Characters! (cameo) Gallery Ivo Hugh.jpg Crovan's Gate Works with Ivo Hugh.jpg|Ivo Hugh at Crovan's Gate Works. The Wharf with Ivo Hugh.jpg|Ivo Hugh at The Wharf. Ivo Hugh, Freddie, Proteus, Skarloey.jpg|Ivo Hugh, Freddie, Skarloey, and Proteus. Ivo Hugh on the Mountain of Blue.jpg Ivo Hugh in Trouble with Humphrey.jpg|Ivo Hugh and Humphrey. Swashbuckler110.png Ivo Hugh Title.jpg Category:Characters Category:Steam Engines Category:Tank Engines Category:Red Engines Category:Skarloey Railway Category:Narrow Gauge Engines Category:Narrow Gauge Railway Category:The Blue Mountain Quarry Category:Male Characters Category:Railway Series Only